New Quest
by Mei Ikaruga
Summary: Este comic esta basado en mis personajes de Vampire la mascarada y edad obscura...y es un comic relif, espero que les guste
1. Default Chapter

_New Quest_

Por: Spider-Girl

------

Esta parte la pongo solo para que sepan un poco mas de los personajes que están a punto de ver...espero que los saque de alguna duda sobre ellos...pero si aun tienen preguntas sobre algún personaje mándenme un mail a spider_girl@therpgia.zzn.com

-------

Personajes Principales Lina noTsurugi (L) 

Lina es una niña de 8 años, tiene los ojos azules y el pelo café, ella es una Tzimisce, y le gusta sacarle los huesos a la gente, se parece a Sakura (de Sakura Card Captors) ella nunca conoció a sus padre porque su madre murió cuando ella nació  y su padre los mando a Londres para protegerlos, L tiene 2 hermanos, Corven (C) y Vincent (V), es una niñita medio hiperactiva y le gusta comer de todo.

Michael Akisuki 

Michael es el mejor amigo de L y esta enamorado de ella (aunque ella no lo sepa) el siempre esta defendiéndola de todo peligro al que ella se mete, le gusta retar a las personas a peleas aunque muchas veces sale perdiendo, el nunca se da por vencido, y muchas veces L lo tiene que sacar de este tipo de problemas, el es un Malkavian y por lo tanto tiene un trastorno metal...el cual es retar a personas a que pelen con el, su pelo y sus ojos son cafes, siempre trae con el una espada.

Mina aka La niña Ravnos 

Mina también es una amiga de L, ella es una Ravnos, por lo cual le gusta estar apareciendo ilusiones de la nada...casi todos caen en ellas excepto L quien ya esta acostumbrada, ella es muy grosera y le gusta molestar a la gente, L es la única que la puede controlar, ella es pelirroja y sus ojos son cafés. 

Serena Gamiani 

Serena es un Salubri Healer, a ella le gusta curar a la gente y no pelear, una vez mato a alguien con un coco y ahora le tiene fobia a los cocos, su hermano Uriel se separo de ella dejándola sola y desprotegida, ella es la madre de L pero en la edad obscura (es donde se desarrolla mi comic) todavía no saben...ahí es donde conoce a su esposo, sin embargo sienten alguna atracción muy fuerte, su pelo y sus ojos son azules y es muy bella, siempre trae un vestido largo pegadito...azul

Julia Divine 

Julia es una Lasombra, y por lo tanto es muy presumida y se siente superior a cualquier cosa, sin embargo tiene su lado Child, ella se enamora de las personas mas idiotas y nunca tiene un amor correspondido, a pesar de ser tan presumida es una persona linda y con buenos sentimientos, ella protege con su vida a las personas que quiere lo cual le ha causado traumas, pero sigue siendo la mima Julia pase lo que pase, su pelo es rojo y sus ojos son cafés.

--------

estos son los personajes principales, mientras valla sacando personajes nuevos pondré una nota abajo del comic para que sepan mas de ese personaje. Espero que les guste.

--------


	2. El encuentro

_New____Quest___

Capitulo 1: El encuentro

Por: Spider-Girl

------

Disclaimer: esta historia esta basada en mis personajes de Vampiro la mascarada y edad obscura..quienes son propiedad de White Wolf....algunos personajes son de mis amigos asi que pediria de favor si me los prestan...creo que eso es todo disfrútenla

------

Lina y Michael están en casa de L jugando con el Play Station de Michael

**L: **Michael como se usa esto?

**Michael: **así *aprieta muchos botoncitos y mata a los malos***** ves?

**L: **wow! Lindo^^

**Vincent: entra al cuarto** L! Recoge tus juguetes

**L:** si después

**Mina: **Hola guey!!!!!

**Vincent: **L, se pueden ir a jugar afuera....me molestan...sobre todo ella...*apunta a mina*****

**Mina: ** **saca lengua**  mira quien molesta a la gente ¬¬

**L: **pero Vince....

**Vincent: **fuera!!!

-Afuera-

**Mina: **tu hermano es un tonto L

**L: **a veces....pero es lindo ^^

**Michael: **órale y eso? *apunta pelo raro detrás del árbol*

**Corven: **eso??? A quien le estas diciendo eso???? *le sale venita*****

**Michael: **perdón C ^^;

*****C regresa a la casa*****

**L:** .....se veía enojado..que estará pasando?

**Mina:** si...se veía preocupado

**Voz Misteriosa:** Lina, Mina, Michael....los elegidos......

**L:** que es eso? *se esconde detrás de Michael*****

**Voz:** no tengan miedo...ustedes junto con personas de años atrás han sido escogidos para salvar al mundo.............

**Mina:** a mi no me hacen guey....esa voz viene de ahí *apunta arriba del árbol*****

-Un personaje en gabardina negra cae al suelo del árbol-

**Personaje:** Awwwww quería que fuera misterioso y lo arruinaste niñita

**Mina:** idiota!

**L:** quien eres? Y que haces en mi casa?

**Personaje:** mi nombre es Dementos y estoy aquí para llevarlos a donde ustedes nunca han estado....

-un portal se abre debajo de ellos y son transportados a otro lugar-

**L:** donde estamos?

**Mina:** **encima de Michael** no lo se

**Michael:** oye estas bien gorda quítate de encima

**L:** creo que están encima de algo Michael.....

-Michael se levanta y una niña de pelo rojo esta tirada en el suelo-

**Michael:** perdón......

**Niña:** ay dios *se agarra la cabeza***** quienes son ustedes...y de donde salieron????

**L:** de aya *apunta hacia arriba*** **creo

**Michael:** venimos de.....de la casa de L...ah yo soy Michael, ella es L y ella es...Mina -_-

**Niña:** yo.............yo soy la adorable, increíble y hermosa..............Julia *posa***** ohohohohohohohoh!

**todos excepto Julia:** ^^;

**Julia:** su ropa es algo extraña......*contempla ropa de niñitos***** ****

**------- **

**Nota:** Julia trae ropa de la edad media

------

**L:** no, tu ropa es mas extraña ^^ *sonrisa linda*****

*****se oyen gritos y gruñidos cerca de ahí*****

**Michael:** creo que vino de aya *apunta detrás de Julia*

*todos corren y llegan a una pequeña aldea con 3 casitas, en medio una fuente, junto a ella un lupino y del otro lado una jovencita con un radiante pelo azul, ella esta junto a la pared aterrada, el lupino esta apunto de atacarla*

**L:** se me hace conocida *la ve fijamente*

**Michael:** L vas a ayudar? *grito Michael corriendo hacia donde estaba el lupino*

**L:** si voy 

*****los 3 corrieron hacia la jovencita y al llegar el lupino huyo*****

**Jovencita:** muchas gracias *dijo sonriendo, misteriosamente su sonrisa era muy parecida a la de L*

**L:** si.....no importa......como te llamas? *la cara de L se convirtió en cara de interrogación*

**Jovencita:** mi nombre es Serena, y tu pequeña? *dijo con una hermosa sonrisa*

*Michael y Mina se quedaron sin hablar....la similitud entre Serena y L era impresionantemente increíble*

**Julia:** pueden hablar en un lugar mas seguro?...podrían atacar de nuevo

**Michael:** si tiene razón L, vamos a otro lugar

**L:** *asintió con la cabeza* ven con nosotros....por favor

*La forma en la que se comportaba L con esta persona era diferente era misteriosa*

**Serena:** *sonrió y agarro la mano de L* claro

*los 4 se fueron hacia una pequeña aldea donde pasaron el día*

-------

Bueno pues aquí se acaba el primer capitulo...espero que les guste...por favor pongan reviews...se los ruego, o manden un mail a spider_girl@therpgia.zzn.com

Gracias!

-------

**Vincent noTsurugi (V)**

Vince es el hermano mayor de L, el la quiere mucho pero no lo demuestra, el tiene un trauma de cuando es mas pequeño, cuida mucho a L, a el le gusta hacer experimentos con huesos.

**Corven noTsurugi (C)**

El también es hermano de L, el presiente cuando algo esta mal, el siempre esta cuidando de L a todo momento y se mete en muchos problemas pero es un buen chico, el también es un Tzimisce.

**Dementos**

El es un Malkavian y esta loco su misión es llevar a Lina, Mina y Michael al pasado para salvar al futuro (daré mas información mientras vayamos avanzando)


End file.
